1. Field of the Invention
A method for making a flat magnetic support comprising several coils. It can be applied to the field of magnetic recording, especially for the manufacture of read/write heads using thin-film technologies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic supports for magnetic read/write heads can be classified under two groups. The first group relates to magnetic heads made of two parts bonded together and mounted on a support. These heads have the disadvantage of being made entirely by hand. The second group relates to magnetic heads made as thin films on a non-magnetic substrate, for example, silicon. These heads are entirely integrated. The making of these heads requires a series of masks and attacking operations for etching. Their disadvantage therefore is that they are expensive and take long to make.